Zurückhaltung kann man üben (Kapitel)
"Zurückhaltung kann man üben" ist das neunte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Siuan und Leane führen ihren Plan aus, sich bei den Aes Sadai in Salidar unentbehrlich zu machen. Siuan will die Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah für Salidar übernehmen. Sie behauptet, die Rote Ajah hätte Logain zu einem Falschen Drachen aufgebaut, was den Roten in der Weißen Burg schaden soll. Sie schlagen vor, eine neue Amyrlin zu wählen. Als Gareth Bryne und seine Männer angekündigt werden, müssen Siuan und Leane ein Geständnis machen. Handlung Siuan Sanche Ort: Salidar, Altara Siuan sagt den Salidar Sechs vor sich, dass sie führungslos sind. Sie und Leane sitzen vor den Frauen wie vor Gericht. Sie sagt, dass die ganze Geschäftigkeit draußen nur Tarnung ist, doch sie können sie nicht täuschen, wenn vielleicht auch sich selbst. Sie ärgert sich darüber, dass die Braune Morvrin und die Graue Beonin zu der Gruppe gehören, die offenbar in Salidar die Führung übernommen hat. Beide sind schwer zu überzeugen. Siuan redet weiter und erklärt, dass Elaida die Burg mit eiserner Hand regiert und Rand gegenüber Fehler begehen wird. Sie sagt, es sei sogar möglich, dass Elaida ihn noch vor Tarmon Gai'don dämpfen lässt, da die Roten zehnmal misstrauischer Männern gegenüber sind, die die Macht lenken können, als andere Aes Sedai. Vorwurfsvoll sagt sie, dass die Burg auf ihrem Tiefpunkt ist, wo sie doch gerade auf dem Höhepunkt sein sollte, und dass die Aes Sedai in Salidar kaum mehr tun als Däumchen zu drehen. Anaiya fragt, ob Leane der gleichen Meinung ist. Leane sagt, sie sei es nur zum Teil. Bei Elaida ist sie es, doch im Gegensatz zu Siuan glaubt sie, dass die Aes Sedai hart gearbeitet haben, um die Schwestern nach Salidar zu bekommen und auch hart daran arbeiten, etwas gegen Elaida zu tun. Siuan schnaubt abfällig. Sie hatte auf dem Weg in den Raum ein paar Dokumente überfliegen können, in denen es nur darum ging, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen und am Laufen zu halten. Nichts deutet darauf hin, sich gegen Elaida zu stellen; viel mehr scheinen die Aes Sedai hier überwintern zu wollen. Sie ist sicher, dass es nur eine Blaue braucht, die in Elaidas Hände fällt und von Alviarin befragt wird, um sie auffliegen zu lassen. Carlinya erklärt, dass die Sache damit erledigt wäre. Sie sagt, Siuan und Leane seien nicht mehr Amyrlin und Behüterin der Chronik, sie sind ja nicht einmal mehr Aes Sedai. Sie sagt, dass niemand die Vorwürfe gegen sie glaubt, die Elaida erhoben hat, doch sie können nicht wieder an ihre alten Positionen zurückkehren. Siuan, die sie schon seit ihrer Novizinnenzeit kennt, denkt, dass Carlinya zwar sehr logisch ist, aber keinen gesunden Menschenverstand besitzt. Sheriam sagt ebenfalls, dass die Anklagepunkte so fadenscheinig waren, dass sie eigentlich lächerlich seien. Carlinya wirft ein, dass die Unterstützung von Rand al'Thor stimmen würde, doch Sheriam sagt, dass das kein Grund für das Urteil sei und man Siuan trotzdem hätte öffentlich anhören müssen. Sie sagt, dass sie sie trotzdem nicht fallen lassen werden. Leane dankt, doch Siuan ist nicht zufrieden. Sie erwähnt ihre Augen-und-Ohren, zu denen sie noch Kontakt hat und fragt, ob Aeldene in Salidar ist. Anaiya schüttelt fast den Kopf, ehe sie sich beherrscht. Siuan fährt fort und erklärt, dass Aeldene zurückgelassen wurde und die Spioninnen jetzt immer noch ihre Botschaften in die Burg schicken. Den Frauen wird einiges klar, denn sie konnten nicht von Aeldenes Aufgabe wissen. Siuan sagt, sie hätte selbst das Netz der Augen-und-Ohren geleitet, was die Frauen überrascht und sie sagt, dass es nur ein bisschen Arbeit bräuchte, damit alle Spioninnen künftig ihre Nachrichten an die Aes Sedai in Salidar senden, ohne zu wissen, wo ihre Nachrichten eigentlich landen. Sie hat schon einen Plan, wie sie das bewerkstelligen kann, obwohl es erheblich schwerer ist, als sie zugibt, und fügt hinzu, dass man außerdem dafür sorgen könnte, dass sie weiterhin Nachrichten in die Burg schicken mit den Informationen, die die Aes Sedai Elaida zukommen lassen wollen. Ihr ist Bewusst, dass die Frauen immer noch argumentieren könnten, dass nur Aes Sedai sich um diese Netzwerke kümmern dürfen, und dass Siuan sich ihnen wichtig genug machen muss, weil sie und Leane sonst sicherlich auf einem Bauernhof landen werden. Sie befürchtet sogar, dass man sie auch einfach verheiraten könnte. Leane wirft ein, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten auch ihre eigenen Augen-und-Ohren aus der Zeit zu informieren, bevor sie Behüterin war. Außerdem sagt sie, dass sie als Behüterin der Chronik selbst Spione in Tar Valon hatte. Alle Aes Sedai sehen sie jetzt überrascht an und Leane sagt, sie hatte es immer wichtiger gefunden, die Lage in ihrer eigenen Stadt zu kennen, als die in den anderen Nationen. Morvrin spricht Siuan kühl mit ihrem Namen an, um ihr deutlich zu machen, auf welcher Stufe sie steht und erklärt, dass sie ihnen einfach die Namen der Spione nennen werden, wenn sie das verlangen. Leane schaudert, und Siuan erklärt heftig, dass sie immer noch alles Wissen der Amyrlin besitzt und sie sie einfach benutzen sollen. Myrelle erklärt beruhigend, dass niemand will, dass sie sich nutzlos fühlt und dass sie alle ihr Wissen voll ausnutzen wollen. Siuan erinnert sie an Logain und den Grund, dass sie ihn von Tar Valon bis nach Salidar gebracht hat. Und als sie erzählt, hat sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller sechs Aes Sedai. Siuan berichtet, dass Logain bereits ein Jahr vor seiner Gefangennahme von roten Schwestern in Ghealdan aufgespürt wurde. Sie schirmten ihn ab und erzählen ihm vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Das haben Siuan und Leane nachts erfahren, wenn Min schlief, weil Logain gar nicht wusste, wer die beiden eigentlich sind. Die Aes Sedai fragen, wieso gerade eine Rote das tun sollte. Siuan erklärt, dass Logain es nicht weiß. Sie vermutet, die Aes Sedai hatten mehr davon einen Falschen Drachen zu fangen, als einen einfachen Mann, der nur die Macht lenken kann. Oder sie hatten einen Grund dafür, Unruhen hervorzurufen. Leane wirft ein, dass sie damit nicht andeuten wollen, dass es bei Mazrim Taim oder einem der anderen Falschen Drachen auch so war. Sie sagt, Elaida könnte alle Fragen sicherlich beantworten. Siuan merkt, dass die Aes Sedai ihr vorbehaltlos glauben, da ihnen gar nicht klar ist, dass die Dämpfung auch die Drei Eide ausgelöscht hat. Wegen Logain hat Siuan keine Sorgen. Sie will mit ihm reden und ist sicher, dass er das sagen wird, was sie von ihm hören will. Denn sie will ihm das als Möglichkeit zur Rache bieten. Sie ist froh, dass Leane mitgezogen hat, denn sie hatte die ehemalige Behüterin bis zum Morgen im Unklaren gelassen über ihren Plan. Siuan hofft, dass dieser Plan die Roten in Misskredit bringt und es nach der Beendigung der Rebellion und der Wiedervereinigung der Weißen Burg vielleicht keine Rote Ajah mehr geben wird. Sheriam sagt schließlich, dass das alles ändert und sie unmöglich einer Amyrlin folgen können, die so etwas tut. Siuan fragt aufgebracht, ob sie das bisher wirklich in Erwägung gezogen haben. Leane neben ihr muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzuspringen. Doch auch das gehört zu ihrem Plan und sie haben sich geeinigt, dass Siuan diejenige sein soll, die die Nerven verliert. Bis auf Sheriam bleiben die Aes Sedai gelassen. Carlinya sagt, dass die Burg stark sein muss, da die Letzte Schlacht naht. Anaiya sagt, sie verstünde ihre Abneigung gegen Elaida, doch sie müssen auch an die Burg denken. Sie sagt, man muss die Amyrlin nicht mögen, und sie habe Siuan als Amyrlin auch nicht leiden können. Siuan erklärt, dass sie sich bemühen wird, höflicher mit den Aes Sedai zu reden und fragt, ob sie sie umstimmen konnte. Myrelle sagt, dass sie sie noch etwas erziehen muss, wenn das schon Siuans Versuch war, höflicher zu sein, für den Fall, dass sie sich entschließen sollten. Siuan die Leitung der Augen-und-Ohren zu überlassen. Sheriam sagt, dass sie nun natürlich nicht mehr zur Burg zurückkehren können, ehe sie einen Weg gefunden haben, Elaida abzusetzen. Beonin erklärt, dass die Rote Ajah definitiv hinter Elaida stehen wird. Morvrin erklärt, dass auch andere sie unterstützen werden, da schon diejenigen, die von Anfang an hinter ihr standen, vermutlich denken, keine andere Möglichkeit mehr zu haben. Außerdem sagt sie, dass man von ihnen vermutlich glauben wird, dass sie die Burg spalten wollen. Beonin sagt, dass man mit allen Schwestern außer den Roten verhandeln kann. Sheriam sagt, dass sie anscheinend ihre Agentinnen brauchen können und fragt, ob jemand Einwände hat, sie Siuan abzunehmen. Alle Aes Sedai verneinen. Siuan ist erleichtert, da ihr Leben jetzt doch einen Zweck behalten wird. So demütig wie sie kann, dankt sie den Aes Sedai. Myrelles zufriedenes Nicken ärgert sie, aber sie weiß, dass jede andere Frau an ihrer Stelle das gleiche getan hätte. Leane erklärt, dass es zu lange dauert, auf die Zustimmung der Halle der Burg von Salidar zu warten, da Elaida sie in der Zwischenzeit als Volksverhetzer und Rebellen bezeichnen könnte. Carlinya sagt, dass sie sie kaum davon abhalten können, doch Leane sagt, sie könnten der Welt eine wirkliche Amyrlin bieten. Sie sieht die Aes Sedai auf eine Art an, wie sie es manchmal bei Männern tut, um etwas zu erreichen; ein Rat von Siuan. Leane fährt fort, dass es draußen Aes Sedai aus jeder Ajah außer der Roten gibt. Sie schlägt vor, einen neuen Burgsaal zu wählen und diesen eine neue Amyrlin erheben zu lassen. Somit könnten sie sich als die wahre Weiße Burg im Exil präsentieren und zusammen mit den Anschuldigungen von Logain die Meinung der Leute zu ihren Gunsten ändern. Man kann sehen, dass den Aes Sedai der Plan gefällt, doch Sheriam widerspricht, dass sie damit die Burg spalten. Siuan erklärt, dass das bereits geschehen ist. Ihr und Leanes Plan war es, dass Siuan die Aes Sedai behandelt, als sei sie immer noch die Amyrlin, damit Leane den Plan vorbringen kann, als wäre es ihr eigener, und ihn dadurch interessanter zu machen. Siuan weiß, dass es am sinnvollsten ist, dass die Aes Sedai sie für nützlich aber schwach halten. Siuan fährt fort, dass sie wünschte, selbst auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, Leanes Plan aber gut findet, da es den Aes Sedai Gelegenheit gibt, die Burg neu zu errichten, ohne sie zuerst einzureißen. Sheriam ist immer noch nicht glücklich damit, doch sie weiß, dass es sein muss. Beonin sagt, dass die neue Amyrlin gut verhandeln können muss und Carlinya wirft ein, sie sollte kühl und logisch sein. Morvrin erklärt, dass allerdings Sheriam die perfekte Wahl wäre, da sie alles organisiert hat und Myrelle ist der gleichen Meinung, Anaiya ebenfalls. Siuan denkt, dass es Zeit ist, ihren Eifer zu dämpfen und hofft, dass ihre vorgebliche Demut glaubhaft ist, als sie einen Vorschlag macht. Sie sagt, es wäre besser, eine Frau zu wählen, die sich zur Zeit des Putsches nicht in der Burg aufhielt und somit eigentlich noch zu keiner der beiden Seiten gehört. Leane fügt hinzu, dass es eine Frau sein sollte, die stark in der Einen Macht ist. Siuan ärgert sich, da sie abgesprochen hatten, das erst ein bisschen später vorzuschlagen, wenn die Aes Sedai bereits die ersten Namen besprechen würden. Sheriam lobt sie für diesen Vorschlag. Morvrin erklärt, dass es nicht leicht sein wird, eine Frau zu finden, die passend ist. Anaiya wirft ein, dass stärke in der Macht auch stärke in der Willenskraft bedeutet. Siuan lauscht der Diskussion, die sich entspannt und ist zufrieden. Sie denkt sich, dass es nicht schwer sein wird, diesen sechs Frauen, die alles schon besprechen, als wäre es allein ihre Verantwortung, jemanden vorzuschlagen, der leicht zu führen ist. Sie hat vor, diese Frau, wer auch immer es sein wird, selbst zu steuern, ohne dass die Aes Sedai es merken. Da es ihr immer schwer fällt, sich zurückzuhalten, erklärt sie, dass sie - genau wie Elaida es vermutlich tun wird - herausfinden sollten, wo Rand sich befindet. Und sie hat auch schon eine Ahnung, wohin er nach Tear ging. Die Aes Sedai fragen sofort, wo das sein sollte und Siuan erklärt, dass er in der Aiel-Wüste sei. Carlinya sagt, das wäre lächerlich und Siuan bemüht sich, demütig zu wirken. Sie erklärt, dass sie gelesen habe, schon Gitara Moroso glaubte, die Weisen Frauen der Aiel könnten die Macht lenken. Sie behauptet, als Aufgenommene gelesen zu haben, dass die Aiel sich als das "Volk des Drachen" bezeichnen würden und sich dann daran erinnert zu haben, als sie die Prophezeiungen studierte. Außerdem seien die Aiel an der Eroberung des Steins beteiligt gewesen. Morvrin und Carlinya finden diese Argumente zu dünn und Siuan fragt, ob es dennoch ein Grund wäre, jemanden in die Wüste zu schicken. Die Aes Sedai diskutieren die Möglichkeit und Sheriam erklärt, dass niemand aus ihrer Gruppe gehen wird. Kiruna Nachiman und Bera Harkin - zwei Grüne - werden vorgeschlagen und von allen außer Myrelle akzeptiert, die am liebsten selbst gehen würde. Sheriam erklärt schließlich, dass Siuan und Leane sich ausruhen sollen und sie ihnen eine Gelbe Schwester schicken werden, um sie zu untersuchen und ihnen vielleicht zu helfen. Siuan protestiert, dass sie nicht so gebrechlich ist, wie die Aes Sedai tun und die Nachwirkungen der Dämpfung vorüber sind. Es klopft und Arinvar, Sheriams Behüter, tritt ein. Er meldet zwanzig Reiter, die sich nähern, aber es seien keine Weißmäntel. Sheriam fragt, ob man sie gefangen nehmen könnte, ohne sie zu töten. Der Behüter erklärt, dass sie bewaffnet sind und wie Kriegsveteranen wirken. Verblüfft müssen die Schwestern auch hören, dass die Männer offensichtlich einige der Behüter bemerkt hätten und trotzdem näher kommen. Sheriam sagt, dass die Behüter die Männer auf jeden Fall gefangen nehmen sollen, damit man sie nicht verrät. Doch ehe Arinvar gehen kann, erscheint Nuhel - einer der Behüter von Myrelle - und erklärt, dass er sicher ist, dass es sich bei einem der Männer um Gareth Bryne handelt. Siuan ist so fassungslos, dass sie zu Anfang nur daran denken kann, dass Myrelle glaubhaften Gerüchten zufolge alle drei ihrer Behüter geheiratet hat. Sie hat auf ihrer ganzen Reise dafür gesorgt, dass sie so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinterlassen, damit Elaida sie nicht findet, doch dass Gareth Bryne nach ihnen suchen könnte, ist ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sie erinnert sich, wie schwer es war, damals in Murandy als Amyrlin Bryne zu zwingen, ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen. Es war ihr nur gelungen, indem sie ihn vor fünfzig Adligen demütigte, indem sie ihn knien und schwören ließ. Sie sagt sich, dass sie nicht in Panik ausbrechen darf und begeht den Fehler, den Aes Sedai zu sagen, dass sie Bryne wegschicken oder töten sollen. Sheriam erkennt sofort, dass Siuan und Leane dafür verantwortlich sind, dass Bryne da ist. Nuhel erklärt, dass es nur noch wenige große Heerführer gibt und keiner außer Bryne in ihrer Nähe ist oder ihnen helfen würde. Sheriam fragt, ob die Behüter glauben, dass sie einen Heerführer brauchen werden, und die beiden Männer sagen, dass es ihre Entscheidung ist, aber dass sie ihn brauchen könnten, wenn die Aes Sedai vor haben, zur Burg zurück zu kehren. Anaiya sagt, dass Siuan wohl Recht hatte und sie die Behüter nicht täuschen konnten. Carlinya sagt, dass sie Bryne dazu bringen müssen, zu glauben, er habe sich ihnen freiwillig angeschlossen. Beonin sagt, dass sie ihm eine Belohnung anbieten müssen. Sheriam entlässt die Behüter mit dem Befehl, Bryne sofort zu ihnen zu bringen, ohne ihm etwas zu erklären. Als die Männer gegangen sind, verlangt sie, dass Siuan und Leane erklären, was sie mit Bryne zu tun haben. Siuan weiß, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, als absolut die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also erzählt sie. Charaktere *Siuan Sanche *Leane Sharif *Morvrin Thakanos *Beonin Marinye *Anaiya Carel *Carlinya Sorevin *Myrelle Berengari *Sheriam Bayanar *Arinvar *Nuhel Dromand Erwähnt * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Alviarin Freidhen * Aeldene Steinbrücke * Logain Ablar * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Duranda Tharne * Gitara Moroso * Kiruna Nachiman * Bera Harkin * Machan * Gareth Bryne * Morgase Trakand * Agelmar Jagad * Davram Bashere * Pedron Niall * Rodel Ituralde Gruppen *ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz *ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik *Aes Sedai **Salidar Sechs **Braune Ajah **Graue Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Grüne Ajah Erwähnt * Novizin * Aufgenommene * Augen-und-Ohren * Rote Ajah * Falscher Drache * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Volk des Drachen * Kinder des Lichts * Halle der Burg von Salidar Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Illian (Nation) * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Ebou Dar * Arad Doman ** Bandar Eban * Ghealdan * Tarabon * Murandy ** Lugard * Aiel-Wüste * Stein von Tear * Rückgrat der Welt * Aryth-Meer * Cairhien (Nation) * Andor ** Korequellen Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Dämpfung * Drei Eide Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar